


Heaven

by TANGO_swanka



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Shounen-ai, Translation, Yaoi, bad english because isn't my first language, i swear i give my best do translate it, very very very light angst, white hair, yutakaxhidehiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TANGO_swanka/pseuds/TANGO_swanka
Summary: "Every white hair on your head is a memory that time has passed, but we are still here, together, and ... Hoshi, are you crying?"
Relationships: Higuchi Yutaka/Hoshino Hidehiko
Kudos: 4





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> A little oneshot about white hair, fear and two sweet lovers. Anyway, this is an translation, english isn't my native language and I doing my best to translate it. Hope you enjoy~

"Hoshi?"

Rolling on the bed, Yutaka blinked until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, broken only by the light coming from the bathroom with the door ajar. They were not adept at sleeping on a spoon or something, but not feeling the deepness beside them on the mattress was enough to wake him up.

Hide moved in with him almost two years ago, when they took over the relationship for the rest of the band, as keeping the romance a secret and the distance between their homes had become too exhausting. Between tours and recordings, time was always short, so why waste it getting away from each other?

Yutaka waited, but no answer came. Getting up from his warm bed and picking up a shirt on the floor, Yuta walked to the bathroom, knocking lightly before opening the door.

The smell of hair dye made him cough, uncomfortable, but the scene made him smile: Hide, with gloves and holding a brush, was just beginning to touch up the white roots of his hair. During the recording of Heaven's PV, the members of the Buck-Tick had let their strands take their natural course and lose their color in that way, but of all, Hide had shown a certain anxiety to get rid of those stains among his brown hair.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." Murmured the guitarist, a little embarrassed. "I lost sleep, and--"

"Hey, you don't need to explain it." interrupted Yutaka, entering the bathroom and closing the door. "Sit there, I'll paint it."

Relaxing his shoulders and letting a tension (which he didn't even notice when it came) leave his body, Hide sat on the edge of the bathtub, extending the brush to his boyfriend. Yutaka had experience with that - as a teenager, he who had often bleached Hisashi's hair - and, without delay, shared a first lock of Hidehiko's hair with a clip.

"You know, you look pretty like that, with white hair," said Higuchi, stroking one of his partner's cheeks. Hide wrapped his arms around the shorter man's waist, muttering something incomprehensible. "You look good, anyway."

_"Some of the staff didn't think so,"_ countered the brown man, his voice sounding muffled when he rested his forehead on Yuta's chest.

So was that the problem?

"Well, I've been with you a lot longer than the _staff_ , so my word must be worth a little more than theirs. And I say you're perfect, gray or not."

Smiling shyly, Hide pulled Yutaka into a chaste and lingering kiss, hugging him again when their mouths parted.

"Time passed so fast ..." confided Hoshino, tightening Yuta's waist. "I still feeling like we are two passionate teenagers living in Fujioka, but whenever I look in the mirror, I realize that it was so long ago ... heavens, it was almost thirty years ago!"

"Our first kiss was twenty-six years ago, and I still kissing you every single day, with the difference that we don't have to hide it from any of our friends because we think it's bad or wrong. Every white hair on your head is a memory that time has passed, but we are still here, together, and ... Hoshi, are you crying? "

Hidehiko shook his head, brushing away some tears that had escaped his eyes. "Sorry. I just ... remembered how much I love you."

Laughing softly, Yutaka let himself be hugged by his lover, not caring if the paint would stain his pajamas.

"I love you, too, Hoshi. I love you too."


End file.
